villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kaido
Kaido (in Japanese: カイドウ Kaidō) is one of the main antagonists in One Piece. He is the captain of the Beasts Pirates and one of the Four Emperors in the New World. He is the one who killed Gekko Moriah's old crew. He also tried to attack Whitebeard when he tried to save Ace but was stopped by Shanks. He is also considered to be The Strongest Creature in the World due to having an army of 500 artificial devil fruit users in his crew of the Beast Pirates and is greatly feared as he himself cannot die. Personality Not much is known about Kaido's personality but it is implied by Trafalgar Law that he has a temper as he stated Kaido would even kill Doflamingo if something happened to the SMILE factory. He seems to enjoy suicide attempts as a hobby because of his seemingly indestructible and adamantine body. It is also mentioned that Kaido is not up for negotiations which caused Doflamingo, who is usually adventurous and fearless to fear having the thought of going up against him. He is also arrogant, presumptuous, and prideful in himself seeing Doflamingo and the Supernovas as weaklings. When he is enraged, he would also take his rage out on his subordinates by attacking them. Abilities As a Yonko, Kaido is an extremely powerful individual. He is stated to be so strong that Doflamingo, an incredibly strong fearless pirate with a powerful crew became terrified at the thought of having to face him. His intimidating and treacherous reputation seemed to make Doflamingo ponder on fighting the marine admirals when Law suggested quitting being a Shichibukai or staying to deal with the angry Yonko. He is even strong enough to fight Shanks (another powerful Yonko) when the latter intercepted him from attacking Whitebeard. Despite Kaido's menacing capabilities, not much is known about his abilities. He has many powerful subordinates such as Jack and after hiring Donquixote Doflamingo and Caesar Clown he was able to make a large army. But now that Doflamingo has been defeated, he lost his means of doing so. Physical Prowess Kaido is considered to be the strongest "creature" in the world. He is said to have survived countless situations where he would have been killed or executed. He has survived many types of torture and even execution. His body is strong enough to even shatter spears that would stab him. He attempted to commit suicide dozens of times but would always survive every time (even to the point of being a hobby). He is stated to be a being that is near immortal and simply cannot be killed. For instance, he fell from Ballon Terminal (a sky island about 10,000 meters above the ground) to the island where Eustass Kid's alliance was at and survived it with no scratches but just a headache. He appears to have immense strength as he defeated Eustass Kid, a notorious pirate with a bounty of 470,000,000 and emerge without a scratch even taunting him for his loss. History Past At some point, Kaido met Doflamingo and they decided that Doflamingo should supply artificial devil fruits to enhance Kaido's army. And at another point, Kaido slaughtered Gekko Moriah's comrades in the New World. Summit War Saga Before the Marineford War, Kaido attacked Whitebeard but Shanks stopped the fight. Time Skip At some point after the Marineford War, Kaido and the shogun of Wano Kingdom were responsible for the death of Oden. Kaido wanted to know an important information that Oden knew but the latter refused to tell him. Dressrosa Saga Luffy and Law decided to create an alliance so that they can take down one of the Yonko, Kaido. With the SAD factory on Punk-Hazard destroyed, the Straw-Hats and Law now want to destroy Kaido's SMILE factory in Dressrosa so that it can lower Kaido's army power. After learning about Doflamingo's defeat and the destruction of the SMILE factory by the Straw Hat and Heart pirates alliance, his men tried to informs him about the news. Kaido, however, appeared on the Sky Island called Balloon Terminal. He attempted to commit suicide by free falling at a height of 10,000 meters to hit the ground below. He landed at the base of Eustass Kid and survived the fall complaining about a headache. He came out the hole and began speaking about Joker and his desire to make him prepare for a massive war. Yonko Saga Kaido appeared on an island with his subordinates. He was drinking sake after hearing about Doflamingo's defeat at the hands of Luffy and Law. He was sad at first that he would not be able to achieve his goals of getting a devil fruit only crew. His depressive mood turn to wrath when he saw the wanted posters of Luffy and Law and attacked his crew mates with a giant mace out of spite. Kaido said that their decision to take down Doflamingo have now caught his attention and that he will be going after them. He began insulting Kid who happened to have been defeated in their confrontation before. Kaido stated that the Supernova are simply playing a pirates game. Trivia *Like Big Mom, Kaido's appearance changed from the time he was mentioned until he made an appearance. This was possibly because it was an earlier design. *Kaido is the last Yonko to make an actual appearance in the series. **Kaido was first mentioned in Chapter 432 by Garp in his conversation about the Yonko. He makes an actual appearance in Chapter 795. This makes it 363 chapters that Kaido was mentioned before his actual debut. *Kaido's name means temple or church. Navigation Category:Enigmatic Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deal Makers Category:Suicidal Category:Giant Category:Warlords Category:Crime Lord Category:Nemesis Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Immortals Category:One Piece Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers